Pensamentos nocturnos
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Michelle não consegue dormir. Alguma razão em particular para essa falta de sono? Que tal o facto de não amar a mulher com quem está deitada?


A sala parecia fria, escura, e silenciosa, mesmo com o calor humano que a outra mulher lhe dava. O único som que se ouvia era o "tic toc" do relógio. Michelle sentia a sua respiração, o peito a subir e a descer, ao ritmo perfeitamente temporizado que apenas uma máquina conseguia ter. A cada segundo o seu peito subia e descia, seus peitos no topo aquando da expiração e abaixo aquando da inspiração. Chovia lá fora, o que era natural, era Inverno, e o som da chuva a deslizar pela telhado dava-lhe calma. Ou devia pelo menos, sempre lhe dera, mas não agora.

Não conseguia dormir, era a quarta noite seguida, a principio cansara-se com outras atividades, com a mulher ao seu lado, mas agora? Agora não o conseguia fazer, mesmo que a outra lhe tocasse nas costas, como se implorando. Tudo o que restava era ficar acordada, a ouvir o som do relógio e da chuva fria na telha. E a pensar, pensar no que tinha corrido bem.

Michelle virou-se, inquieta. Não importava que posição inventasse, não ficava mais confortável. O toque dos lençóis debaixo dela e dos cobertores acima não fazia muita diferença. Prendiam-na na posição, e davam-lhe apenas movimento básico, já que a outra estava também lá a agarrar os seus cobertores.

A outra mulher estava a dormir, agora. Nada mais que um terramoto de grau máximo a acordaria, mas isso não impedia Michelle de estar preocupada com acordá-la. Da sua posição conseguia olhar para a janela. Tudo o que ela via era água a correr, e vento a abanar árvores. O toque do relógio….o embater na chuva nas paredes, telhas, telhado e chão. O frio das frestas….Michelle sentia-os todos, e ajustara o seu corpo automaticamente, mas não lhes prestava muita atenção. Ela concentrou-se, pensando em meter os pés descalços no chão de madeira e sair de sua casa.

Já pensara em sair e deixar a outra várias vezes, noite sobre noite, mas o pensamento do que a outra faria se não a visse pela manhã impedia-a de agir, provavelmente ela acabaria por a procurar. Podia tentar levar o carro, mas Alex, nome da mulher que dormia a seu lado, era persistente. Michelle suspirou, persistente demais! A mulher guardou os seus pés na cama. Não a podia simplesmente abandonar.

Talvez se ignorasse o sentimento no seu peito, ela conseguisse dormir.

Já tentara várias vezes isso, e nunca funcionara, mas havia que ter esperança, certo? E os olhos raiados de sangue, e as olheiras profundas e purpuras, como se tivesse levado um batimento. E os olhos tão cansados que não se conseguiam focar em nada e se enchiam de lágrimas…e o cérebro que se tentava desligar…mas que não conseguia devido às preocupações…o que iria ela fazer?

Sentia a almofada muito confortável e desejava mais que tudo poder afundar-se nela e ir para a terra dos sonhos. Tinha trabalho de manhã, e não era muito eficaz cansada.

Sentiu a pontada antes de a ver, o nariz de Alex a tocar-lhe no cabelo, e as suas mãos a afastarem-lhe a franja. Viu aqueles olhos, ou o que achava ser os olhos, tão desfocados estavam, e piscou um par de vezes.

Alex tinha acordado, e Michelle não estava com muita disposição para o que quer que ela fosse querer.

"- Mitchie…"

Michelle fechou os olhos, se apenas a conseguisse convencer que estava a dormir, ela regulou a sua respiração, mas não lhe serviu de nada, Alex estava a tocar-lhe no pescoço e na cara, a fazer-lhe cócegas. Era uma batalha perdida, ela eventualmente riu-se.

"- Eu sabia que estavas acordada"

"- Não consigo dormir….tu sabes isso"

"Pois…fala comigo, o que sentes"

A mulher, Mitchie, deixou que o seu sorriso diminuísse, estava incrivelmente cansada, tanto que não conseguia mesmo concentrar-se….mas ia tentar. Não podia dizer a verdade, obviamente, mas podia falar com ela, era com quem se tinha comprometido a ficar, afinal.

"- Não consigo dormir"

A outra deu um riso silencioso, então era isso?

"-Aninha-te comigo, vamos adormecer, juntas"

Mitchie suspirou, tão tão, tão, cansada, não parava de bocejar, e queria mais que tudo que a outra entendesse a pista e a deixasse em paz. Embaraçosamente cedeu, agarrou-se a ela, e sentiu a outra lentamente adormecer, ela, no entanto, ficou acordada.

Quando tinha a certeza que a outra estava completamente adormecida levantou-se, e foi até à cozinha, os pratos do jantar da noite anterior ainda por lavar, ela acendeu a luz, que lhe trouxe lágrimas aos olhos, e começou a lavá-la.

Como é que se metera nesta situação? Tinham sido introduzidas, através de uma amiga em comum, e depois da fase de cortejo, elas tinham-se envolvido. Isso fora há dois anos, e eventualmente tinham-se mudado e começado a viverem juntas. Mas e agora? Ela quereria mesmo isso? Mitchie começara a ver que se precipitara.

Acabando de lavar a loiça, procurou no frigorifico, pelo que havia. Tentou o leite, que sua mãe lhe dissera ajudar a dormir, mas não fez efeito, como, aliás, não tinha feito nas últimas noites.

Atirou-se para cima do sofá e decidiu ver um pouco de televisão, deitada, reparou que só havia televendas e noticias. Por fim foi ao computador. E apesar de ter visto bastante coisas, interessantes, e que a fizeram rir, nada disso resolvia o seu problema.

Não era assim tão mau, Alex tratava da comida, e era divertida, às vezes até surpreendentemente profunda, Mitchie gostava dela, a sério que gostava, mas não parecia ser realmente amor.

Eventualmente ela voltou à sua cama, e ao tic toc do relógio, parara de chover. E ela sentia-se surpreendentemente livre. Momento de loucura talvez? Ou apenas um sentimento que vinha de há muito? Ela não soube dizer, o que se soube, e o que se comentou é que, uma Alex nua, a sair da casa dela pelas 4 da manhã, com nada, humilhada. Depois de meia dúzia de bebidas (e de alguma roupa emprestada) ela contou que Mitchie a acordara, um verdadeiro olhar de loucura nos olhos, cabelo todo despenteado e a expulsara literalmente. Deu que falar. Mas eventualmente as fofocas acabaram. E lá Mitchie teve os seus sonho, no sagrado sono.

Pois a dor de coração que sentia agora, e a solidão era melhor do que estar lado a lado com Alex durante anos e anos, sabendo que a outra amava, mas nunca dizendo "eu amo-te" porque não o sentia, não realmente. Ela estava com coração partido, mas feliz. Da próxima vez que encontrou alguém que gostasse teve mais cuidados antes de iniciar uma relação. E ficou feliz.

**O fim**

**Notas de autor: Espero que tenham gostado da história, reviews, por favor? Obrigado**


End file.
